1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of playing an optical recording medium, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of compensating for a tilt by a real time tilt detection before and during a playing operation of an optical recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is possible to effectively read signals recorded on an optical recording medium by maintaining a surface of the optical recording medium perpendicular to a pickup unit. However, the optical recording medium tilts to some extent in cases including a manufacturing process thereof, and usage. Since the recording surface of the optical recording medium cannot be maintained perfectly perpendicular to the pickup unit in a tilted state, an apparatus which compensates for a tilt is employed.
The apparatus which compensates for a tilt maintains the pickup unit to be perpendicular to the recording medium by driving a tilt motor. The tilt motor rotates the pickup unit in a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction in accordance to the tilt state of the recording surface.
A conventional tilt compensating apparatus performs a tilt compensation at an innermost conference and an outermost conference of an optical recording medium, and stores the results before playing the optical recording medium. Next, where the optical recording medium is played, a tilt control value is output by an interpolation according to positions of a current pickup unit with reference to stored tilt correction data. However, a conventional tilt compensating method stores twice the tilt compensation and reciprocation values of the pickup unit from the innermost circumference to the outermost circumference of the optical recording medium. Accordingly, there is a delay in time prior to performing a playing operation of the optical recording medium. In addition, where the tilt compensation is badly performed, the optical recording medium can only be played starting at a position where the badly performed tilt is corrected for the entire region.